Late Revenge
by Clover0724
Summary: An old enemy comes back to take Steve down, but in an unexpected form.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Late Revenge

Chapter One

Clover0724

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Authors Notes: Ok, this is my first time writing anything for others to see. I know there will be mistakes, but hopefully not many. I also don't know how much I can update. I have a lot going on this summer. So here goes nothing.

It was something they did all the time in their line of work. The bad guy was surrounded, they take a hostage, and 5-0 got them back. However, this time was different. Super-seal just had to go get into trouble. _But then again, he is a trouble magnet,_ Danny thought. Then he remembered the old lady on the street. Grace had been talking about her day at school. Then they walked passed a fortune teller, and she said," Bad things are about to come your way."

But Danny didn't believe it. He never did, until the bad thing did happen.

 **4 Hours earlier 0800 hours HQ**

Danny walked into headquarters, and right away saw Steve in his office. He was usually the first one there, and the last one to leave. Danny still didn't understand how Steve got up so early every morning. Not to mention his routine swim and run. Steve seemed to be going on longer swims though. Danny could understand why though, especially with all the stress he's been under. Ever since Catherine left, and Doris vanished again, he's acted a little strange. But still much better than if it was one of them in that situation.

Danny walked into his office and set down his lunch. It looked like it was going to be another day of paper. Maybe if he finished it up quickly they could grab some drinks. After all it was Friday, and he didn't have Grace this weekend. Instead step-Stan and Rachel were going on a trip to the big island. Danny checked his phone, and right when he started his paperwork, Steve walked into his office.

"We got a case. Hostage situation down at the bank on Kawala Street," Steve said as he took Danny's keys. Danny quickly gathered his things, and was walking out as Chin and Kono were. And as always, Danny had Steve's TAC vest as well. When Danny was barley in the car, Steve was taking off, lights and sirens on.

"You know, one of these days you're going to kill us with your driving. And need I remind you, I have a daughter. A daughter who I'd like to walk down the aisle one day," Danny said.

"Well I'll have you know, there are kids at this bank, and I'm sure they'd like to walk down the asile themselves."

"What is with you? You're acting like a teenager with all of your mood swings."

"I'm fine. And I'll let you know, I don't have mood swings."

"Ok, Steven."

When they pulled up to the bank, Duke was walking over, already proving the situation was bad.

"Duke, what do we got?" Steve asked.

"There are 14 hostages, 6 adults, and 8 kids. They just asked for who was in charge when you pulled up. I told them I'd be back in a second."

"Thanks Duke."

Steve walked over as Danny came up behind him. Danny was carrying Steve's vest, but Steve just took it and set it down. Then Steve began to talk into the phone.

"This is Commander Steve McGarrett of the governor's task force. Who am I speaking to?"

"It's been a while commander," the voice spoke.

"Who is this?"

"So you still don't know who it is? I'm upset. I thought you would remember me. After all you killed my brother. You see, when I found out you killed Nick, I wasn't that upset. After all, we had just been in a fight, and as a solider, I pushed past my feelings. But after getting medically discharged, it was time for revenge. Right now no one has been harmed, and it will stay that way. Under one condition, you come alone, unarmed, and no tricks. Am I clear?"

"Yes. Give me a minute and I'll be there."

"Not a minute less."

Then the line went dead, and Danny began to rant.

"You are not going! We have snipers up and they can easily take him out right now. I will hold you back if you have to!"

"Danny I'll be fine. The snipers are too risky. Trust me."

"Fine. But should I send flowers now or later for your funeral? You know what don't even answer that. Can you at least put a vest on under your shirt?"

"Danny, you heard him no tricks. This guy is dangerous, even more so because he is Nick's brother."

"What's his name anyways?"

"Chris Taylor. Danny I got to go, but I promise I'll be fine."

"I'll be fine he says. I'm just going to go trade myself for some guy with a gun. But it's all good. Right?"

"See you in a bit Danno."

Danny watched as Steve walked towards the building. All he could think in that time was, what if that was the last time I see him? What will I tell Gracie when her Uncle Steve isn't coming home? Steve slowly approached the door with his hands up. Chris waved his hand in a motion for Steve to open the door. Steve slowly walked towards him counting the hostages and looking for a plan on how to get out of there.

"I know you got snipers all over. They could easily take me down at any time. But knowing your little friend out there won't risk your life, I think we got some time to figure out a way out of here. And I know Hawaii as well as you do, so no playing tricks on me."

"As far as I know, you haven't lived on Hawaii for most of your life so what makes you so sure?" Steve said. The next thing he knew a solid fist connected with his face.

"I'd watch it McGarrett, or else next time I might not be as nice."

"You call keeping 14 hostages nice? Because if you do I think you need to rethink your definition. You said they could go anyways, as long as I stayed. And I'm staying, so how about you let them go."

"An agreement is an agreement, so I guess. All of you get up slowly, and don't try anything.

All the hostages slowly stood up while Chris aimed his gun at Steve.

"Down on your knees McGarrett. Now I want all of you to slowly walk out the door. And you, lady in the pink, tell detective Williams that I want a SWAT truck full of ammo in the next half hour, or they'll have to find a new leader. Now go."

All the hostages walked out of the bank slowly, and soon all fourteen were safe. Officers were starting to question them when an officer called Danny over.

"Detective Williams, this lady has something she needs to tell you."

"Hi my name is Detective Danny Williams. The officer said you need to tell me something?"

"Yes, then man in the bank asked for a request. He said he wants a SWAT truck full of ammo in the next half hour, or you'll have to find a new leader."

"Thank you for that information."

Danny walked away as quickly as he could. He couldn't give him what he wanted, or Chris would get away with Steve. But if not, Steve would die. Danny wished there was an easy option, or a miracle would happen. Maybe Steve would go all Super- SEAL and get them out of this. Until then, he'd have to talk with Chin and Kono.

"Danny any word?" Kono asked.

"Yeah. Chris said he wants a SWAT truck full of ammo in the next half hour, or we could find a new leader. Obliviously that's not going to happen, or else he'll get away with Steve."

"What about the snipers?" Chin asked.

"It's too risky. Steve could go all Rambo and we could hit him. If we give him the truck he'll disable the tracker, unless we put a smaller one on there. At this point it may be our only option."

"Ok I'll get it together. Kono go tell SWAT and have their guys help. We're running out of time fast. Danny go see if they still have eyes on Steve."

Danny walked over to talk to Duke when Duke handed him the phone.

"Danny its Taylor, he wants to know what's going on with his deal."

"Alright. Thanks Duke. Oh and do you still have eyes on them?"

"No, last we saw they were heading into the main vault, and we can't get thermal imaging. Sorry."

"It's ok Duke. Thanks for the help."

Danny then picked up the phone, and prepared himself for the worst.

"This is Detective Williams, what do you want?"

"You really do have an attitude detective. That's no way to speak to someone with the life of your partner in his hands."

"If you hurt him I swear to god I will kill you with my own two hands!"

"You have ten more minutes' detective. And damage has already been done."

With that the line went dead. Danny looked down at the phone just as a message popped up on the screen.

 **Steve's Point of View**

As soon as all the hostages were out of the building, Taylor tied up Steve's hands leaving no wiggle room. Steve knew it was going to be hard to get out of this one. Going up against Nick was hard enough, and his brother had even more training than him. Chris then pulled Steve up by his hair, and led him back to the vault. Right way Steve knew Chris had gained the upper hand even more.

The room was all metal, so a misfired shot could go anywhere. And to add to it, they couldn't get any of their equipment to work through the walls of the vault. Chris walked out and Steve looked around and found no way for escape. Chris walked back in with a chair moments later, once again pulling Steve up by his hair.

No matter how much it hurt though, Steve would not give in. He'd been through worse. Chris continued to tie Steve to the chair, and Steve realized he wasn't very talkative.

"You know you haven't said a lot. Most people kidnappers would be doing the talking, and the good guy would stay quiet."

"You think you're the good guy McGarrett? Well let me tell you something, good guys don't usually kill innocent people."

"Your brother wasn't innocent. He was a traitor to his country, and he deserved to die. But he should have died slowly, and suffer, like he made others suffer."

Chris then walked over to Steve and landed blow after blow to his face. After that the chair was moved up against the wall and he was kicked in the abdomen. Steve's vision began to grey around the edges, but he would not give in, or pass out.

"The only one who's going to suffer here, is you Steve. And when we leave, you'll feel pain like never before."

With that, he connected one last solid blow to his head, and Steve was out. Chris decided it was time to call Danny, and see how his plan was coming. But first, he needed more leverage. Chris took a picture of the beaten SEAL, with blood running down his nose, and there was a deep gash across his forehead, along with already purple bruising.

"Well it's time to make that call."

 **Thanks to everyone who has been reading this so far! I hope you like it and please leave comments below. I'll try to update as soon as possible, hopefully twice a week. If there are any errors I'm sorry, again this is my first story. So stay tuned for chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Late Revenge**

 **Clover0724**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own them.

 **A/N:** Hey guys! This is chapter two, chapter one was posted in the wrong section (My bad). Luckily some very nice people helped me out. So here is chapter two!

 **Present Time Danny's P.O.V.**

Danny opened the picture and his stomach dropped. He could not believe what he was seeing. Why didn't he listen to that old lady? Yes, most people would've thought she was crazy. But yet again, if she couldn't see the future, she wouldn't have a big business, and the money to run it. Danny kept staring at the picture. He wanted to take his eyes off of it, but couldn't stop looking at it.

The pain Steve was in, Danny couldn't even begin to imagine. If only Danny would've told him no. That the snipers wouldn't shoot unless they were sure no one else would get hurt. Chin and Kono glanced over, knowing right away something was wrong. Chin took the phone, and looked at the photo. Kono looked at it as well, then turned and looked at Danny.

"Danny, Steve will be ok. He's super-SEAL. He's always fine in the end. Right Chin?"

Chin looked at Danny, then at Kono. "I don't know Kono. I mean, remember Nick Taylor? He almost brought Steve down, and Chris has had more training. I think Steve is in over his head this time. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up."

"When we get him back, I'm going to give that idiot a piece of my mind. Chin we need a plan, how are we going to track the truck?"

"Well we all know already he's going to disable the GPS in it and check the engine for anything. So how about we put a smaller GPS in something?"

"Where will we put it where it won't get ruined?" Kono asked.

They all sat thinking when Danny came up with a plan.

"We can put it under the seat, on top of an extra flap of fabric. I mean the tracker can fit in a phone, so I doubt he'll find it there. And hopefully Steve will find it, take it, then we can track him if they switch cars or something."

"Good thinking Danny. Kono go tell SWAT about our plan and get the truck over here. I'll go get the chip, and Danny go check in with Duke."

"On it."

Danny began to walk over hoping his plan would work. And even though he would never admit it, he'd be lost if he didn't have Steve around. Then he'd have no one to rant to.

"Duke, any update on their positon?"

"There moving towards the door. It looks like he's calling someone."

The phone then began to ring. Danny walked over and picked it up.

"Detective Williams speaking."

"Is my request ready yet?"

Danny looked over at Chin who put his thumb up. "Yes, it's ready."

"Good. Now I want you to drive it over to the door at the back of the parking lot, and back it up to the door. Then you will get out, and when I see all of you in the front, I'll go back there. Remember, one slip up and your precious leader dies."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

The line ended and Danny walked over to the truck. Chin walked over and looked at Danny with sympathy.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back. What did Chris have to say?"

"He told me to back the truck up to the door around the back then when he saw all of us in front, he'd leave."

"Well good luck. We'll have eyes on you and Steve the whole time."

"Speaking of which, there by the door now."

Chin, Danny, and many other law enforcement members watched as Steve was dragged to the door. He looked worse than in the picture, and when he was thrown against the door, blood began to run down it. Danny felt sick and wanted to run. He wanted this to never happen, to just turn back time. But he couldn't, so instead he'd have to save the dumb super-SEAL.

"I'm sure it looks worse than it is, Danny. He's tough."

"Yeah well we better get moving."

Then all of a sudden, Steve stood up and reached for the gun. At first he was unsteady on his feet, but after his adrenaline kicked in, he was in super-SEAL mode. They fought for the gun in the small hallway, using the wall to kick each other into. It got hard to see what was going on when BANG! A shot rang out.

All were looking at the door, praying that Steve would be the one to get up. But when Chris stood up, and Steve rolled onto his back, Danny's stomach dropped lower than he thought was possible. Everyone saw Chris take the phone out of his pocket, and watched as Danny walked over to pick up the other one. To say the least, everyone was in shock about what had just unfolded in front of them.

"Detective, it looks like your friend put on a good show for everyone. Don't worry, he's still alive for now. But let this be a lesson, I am not messing around. Now pull the truck up back, or the next shot will be deadly."

The phone went dead and Danny stared at the door in disbelief. Chris pulled the trigger, and aimed it at Steve as Danny's que to get a move on. He got in the truck, and HPD move the barriers for him to get through. Danny drove around the back, and struggled to back in the truck. One Danny thought he did a good enough job, he got out and walked back. Chin was on the phone then handed it to Danny.

"Thank you so much Detective. I hope you never forget the favor you've done for me, and the life you've ended for your friend. Now the next call you'll get, will be where to find the body. And I do hope I can make it to the funeral."

"You sonofabitch I swear I'm going to kill you for what you've done!"

"For getting revenge for an innocent man? Good-Bye Detective."

Danny hated when the call ended. When he knew his friend, for a matter of fact his best-friend, had his life on the line. Deep down Danny knew it wasn't his fault, but he still blamed himself. Seconds later Steve was roughly dragged away from the door, and the truck drove around the corner.

"So long Detective!"Said Chris as he drove away.

"Chin, pull up the GPS tracker and see where they are heading to. Kono have Duke get his best guys geared up and update the governor."

"Alright Danny, they are heading west right now and are heading towards the freeway."

"I'll tell everyone to load up. Chin, you and Kono can ride with me, HPD can follow."

"Ok, I'll go get this set up," then Chin yelled," Everybody load up."

Within minutes they had half the HPD in pursuit, and the other half going through the crime scene.

"Danny they seem to be stopping at a ware house about 3 miles ahead."

"Ok, it's time to drive like super-SEAL."

Danny stepped on the gas till he was almost in the red. He pulled into the farthest edge of the parking lot when the truck lit up in flames. He quickly came to a stop, got out of the car, and started running. Pieces of metal were laying all over the ground, and the explosion ruined the GPS, meaning Steve was unconscious from blood loss, and couldn't get it. Or Danny's plan had failed, and Steve didn't find it. Either way he was doomed.

"How could this happen, Chin we were so close."

"Danny don't give up. See the tire tracks over here. We just follow those and we can get the street camera's to pick up where they went."

"Ok, your right. We'll have Duke process the scene, and you, me, and Kono can go back to HQ."

"Don't worry, it'll be ok.

Little did they know Steve was seeing this whole thing go down in front of him.

 **After Steve was shot Steve's P.O.V.**

He could see Danny, Chin, and Kono through the door. They all looked stressed, and he knew why. Steve looked up and saw Chris. Steve knew even beaten, he had a good chance at beating him. He just had to wait for the right moment. Then Chris looked out the door and Steve was ready to strike.

He stood up and grabbed Chris's hand, then twisted it backwards. He tried to punch Steve, but he grabbed Chris's fist, and shoved him into the wall. Steve knew he still had the gun and needed to step his game up. Chris was still recovering from Steve's first kick, so he took advantage. Steve punched Chris sending his head flying back, then connecting with the wall. He did this two more times before Chris ducked out of the way.

Chris then kicked Steve in the abdomen, and they wrestled for the gun. Steve had a good grip until Chis kneed him in his already sore stomach. It only took that split second for Steve to have his guard down for Chris to fire a shot. Steve knew right away what had happened. He slowly fell to the ground while leaning against the door. Then I dawned on him, why didn't he run out the door? With all the officers out there? Then Chris would have had to surrender.

But one thing was clear, there was no going back now. He was losing blood, and consciousness quickly. He could hear Chris on the phone, but it was all coming in different pitches. He couldn't make out a single word being said. Chris hung up the phone and looked down at Steve. He was covered in blood, and Chris knew he was running out of time to finish what he started. He grabbed Steve by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the door.

Steve could hear the truck being backed up to the door. He was hoping Danny had a plan to get him out. But when Chris pulled out a needle and restraints, a new battle broke out. Steve was weak, but he still fought with everything he had. Even if this was crawling away, and adding a kick here and there. Chris laughed to himself, then kicked Steve where he had been shot. Chris tied Steve's hands and feet together, then pulled out the needle. The liquid was almost clear, but a little yellow.

"I know your friends hid something in that truck for you to find, and you probably could get to it. Even with being tied up. So this, is just a precaution. I want to make sure you get what you deserve."

With that Chris injected the contents of the syringe, and dragged Steve to the back of the truck. Before leaving he checked every area of the truck. After Chris was satisfied with his finding, he drove away. He saw all the law enforcement look at him. Chris thought he was going to actually succeed with his plan.

"So long Detective!" he yelled as he drove off.

Chris turned on the radio, and looked back at the SEAL. _This was going to be too be too easy_ , he thought. The drive to the ware house was short. When Chris pulled into the lot, his buddy was waiting for him. Chris got out of the truck, and walked to the back. He opened the doors, pulled out the still unconscious SEAL, and set the bomb in the back of the truck.

"Hey Franklin! Haven't seen you in a while."

"Same here. But let's cut to the chase, how much am I getting, and what is the job."

"A man of business I see. Here's what I need from you, that car over there, drive it to the other side of the island. I want you to leave oblivious marks so they follow you. When on the other side of the island, go to the Sand Dollar motel and check- in under Jeff Johnson. There's one- thousand dollars in the trunk. Now I'd get going before the fuzz shows up."

"You got it. And good luck with guy over there. He looks like he's waking up."

"Thanks again Franklin."

"Anytime."

Chris went and dragged Steve into the ware house. Once inside Chris moved Steve so he could see through a crack in the wall.

"Looks like no one is going to save you know."

"That's where you're wrong. My team is going t…"

Chris put a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

"That's better. We wouldn't want you causing any trouble now would we?"

A few seconds later the bomb exploded, and metal flew everywhere. When Steve looked out of the whole, he could see his team, but not hear them. Then seconds later they were leaving. Steve really got himself into a mess this time.

 **And that's the end of chapter 2. Thanks for all the great reviews from chapter one, and let's hope Steve finds a way out of this one. Until next chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Late Revenge**

 **Clover0724**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

 **A/N: Howdy Ya'll! Here's chapter three. Hopefully in this one Steve will finally get himself out of this mess. Updates may be a little slower, but three posts in three days is pretty good. Enjoy!**

 **Danny's P.O.V. Back at HQ**

Danny, Chin, and Kono began to look at the traffic cameras. What they had found so far was a tan 2011 Chevy Malibu was heading towards the tollway, which would take it to the north shore, all the way across the island. Chin was about to call Duke and tell them the update, but Kono got a clear view of the driver. And they realized it wasn't Chris.

"So now we have no leads, and Steve is nowhere to be found. That's just great isn't it," Danny said with his hands flying all around.

"Danny, don't give up yet. Think of it as we have a suspect who can tell us where he is. And Kono just got a hit through facial recognition."

"Meet Franklin Hamato, 31 years old, and has a long record."

"Alright, so now all we have to do it finish following the cameras, then find him and hope he cooperates with us, all in a short amount of time, or super-SEAL is dead. Easy, right?" Danny said.

"I'll call Duke, Kono and Danny finishes finding where he is."

After another fifteen minutes of going through tapes, they located where the car stopped. They saw him walk out, and go into the Sand Dollar motel. And the whole time, Franklin stayed right by the cameras on the road. This is all they needed to know Franklin was hired for the set up.

"Ok, Chin I got the address. Is Duke ready to go?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, Danny already left and I need to text him the address."

"That guy doesn't know what he's got coming id Danny's already left."

"Your telling me, and there's no one to hold him back."

With that Chin and Kono left, and Danny was halfway there. He was going to give this guy a piece of his mind. Danny couldn't even begin to think what was going on with Steve. The pain he was in, where ever he was, and all because some guy's brother wanted revenge? Nick already got enough revenge on Steve by showing another person, who of course Steve trusted, had betrayed him just like that.

As Danny pulled up into the parking lot, he thought of how Steve always went in without back up. Kind of like Danny was doing right now. Danny walked into the motel, and headed straight towards the front desk. He waved his badge at the person sitting there, and pulled up the man's picture.

"Hi, I'm Detective Danny Williams with the 5-0 task force. Have you seen this man here?"

"Yes, he checked in about a half hour ago. I'll get you his room number and a key."

"Thank you."

Danny took the key and headed towards room 206. He went up the elevator, and found the room Franklin was in. Danny crouched down so he couldn't be seen through the hole at the top of the door. Then Danny opened the door, and drew his weapon.

"Five-0 put your hands where I can see them."

Franklin looked at the back door, and began to run, but Danny tackled him before he could.

"Nice try Franklin, but you're not getting away this time."

"I want a lawyer!"

"Sorry princess but I'm not getting you one, and you sure don't have any money for it either."

Danny picked him up off the ground, and set him up in a chair nearby. Right after he was done Chin, Kono, Duke, and other HPD members walked in.

"Where is Chris?" Danny asked.

"I'm not talking."

"Oh, you're not talking!" Danny laughed. Chin and Kono stepped back and let Danny handle this one.

"Let me tell you something, I bet work is going to get around pretty quickly that you were talking to us. And when that happens, the big animals higher up on the food chain, they're going to come down and take care of you. But if you tell us where Chris is and the man he took, we'll give you protection."

"Ok, fine. He's holding him at the same ware house the truck exploded at. He paid me one- thousand dollars to drive away and lead you here. I swear that's all I know."

"Chin, Kono, Duke lets go. And find someone to get this guy out of here."

Chin, Kono, and Danny walked away, and got ready to go save their boss.

"Where coming for you Steve," Danny said. "Don't give up yet."

Danny sped away with Chin and Kono close behind. _Steve would be alive. Right? I mean he's super- SEAL,_ Danny thought. _But what if he's not. What if this time he lost. What would happen to Five-0? More importantly what would he tell Mary?_

 **Steve's P.O.V. At the warehouse**

Steve was dragged into the center of the warehouse, then hoisted up and tied up to a chair. He looked around and saw there wasn't much here. There were doors on the four-cement walls, tall celling with pipes and vents, as well as a small metal stair case leading to a look out. Close to the chair Steve was in there was a bucket of water with a lid on it, as well as a crate. On top of the crate was a cattle prod, duct tape, a towel, and a knife.

"Well commander, it seems you've really gotten you're self in trouble this time. As you can see there are many "tools" on this table. You've probably figured out what there for by now. Just in case I'll tell you anyways. You see the knife was what you tried to originally kill my brother with. Probably came close to it to. Then he was in the water, and we all know he inhaled at least a little bit. As for the cattle prod, that's just one of my personal favorites. So, which shall we start with? Let's go in order, shall we?"

Chris picked up the knife, and Steve got ready. Chris started at the top left corner of Steve's shoulder, and stuck the knife in deep. He made two horizontal marks, and on vertical. Then Chris moved down below that, the under those cuts. In the end Steve looked down, and saw a message beneath the blood.

 _I Killed an innocent man named Nick Taylor_

It was deep enough that without a skin graft, the message would be there forever. Chris went and sat on the bucket. He admired his work, and the commanders suffering. But Chris knew he couldn't take all day. Then Chris picked up the towel, opened the bucket, and looked down at Steve.

"You're a SEAL, right? This should be easy for you. I mean you train to be in the water. It's funny actually, that a navy SEAL died from drowning."

Chris tipped the bucket over the rag, and poured part of the water out. Steve chocked and gaged trying to breath. Then it happened again, and again till Steve's vision greyed. Chris once again sat down, and saw Steve's face go red, then almost blue. Steve was struggling and needed help soon.

"Well were not done yet, so if you could hurry up and breath, that would be nice."

After another five minutes, Steve finally caught his breath. Chris smiled, and then walked over to the crate.

"Don't worry, it's almost over. I got one more surprise left."

With that, Chris turned on the cattle prod, and held it up to Steve's chest. He held it there for fifteen seconds before removing it. After five seconds of Steve catching his breath, the cattle prod was put against his skin again. This time it was longer, and the third and final time, it was over half a minute. Steve was about to pass out when he heard sirens.

"It looks like our time is up commander."

Chris took out a gun, and aimed it at Steve's abdomen. He shot it twice, and watched as blood started running down to the floor. Chris walked away, and into an office. Steve could hear his team getting ready to come in, and then Chin kicked in the door. Five-0, HPD, and SWAT cleared the room, but Danny ran over to Steve. He was on the brink of conscious, and Danny began to cut the duct tape off his wrist.

"Danny, how'd you find me?"

"Shut-up please? Focus on your breathing, it sounds horrible."

"Thanks, I already knew that."

"What did I just say?"

Danny finally got the duct tape off, and the paramedics came over. They stared to hook up monitors to Steve's chest, and started an IV line. Gauze were applied to the wounds, and when they put him on the backboard, he flat lined. One paramedic began CPR, while the other started pumping oxygen into his body. They got out the paddles, charged them, and put them up to Steve's chest.

"CLEAR!"

Nothing. They tried again. Nothing. Danny was watching wondering how Steve went from ok, to almost dead.

"One last time," a paramedic said. "CLEAR!"

There it was, that tiny little rhythm of a heartbeat. Danny let out a sigh of relief, but still hoped they weren't too late. He stood up, and looked around. Danny saw the bucket with water residue, the cloth, knife, gun, cattle prod, and duct tape. He couldn't see why people enjoyed doing this to others. At least now though he could help the doctors fix Steve.

"I'm going with," Danny said.

"Ok brah. Me and Kono will stay here, and get as much evidence as possible," Chin told Danny.

Danny began to run after the ambulance, and saw Steve getting put in the back. His phone then fell out of his pocket, and he bent down to get it. As he stood back up, the driver started the ambulance, and it exploded. Danny was knocked to his feet, while Chin and Kono ran out of the warehouse. Danny got up, and was in a full sprint to the burning vehicle. He pulled the gurney out, and Chin and Kono helped the paramedics out. The driver was dead, and the other two had burns up and down their arms and legs.

Danny put his fingers up to Steve's neck feeling a slow, but steady heartbeat. He sighed in relief once again. He had to act quick, or else Steve would die. Danny took the gurney, and rolled it over to his car. He looked all around checking for a bomb in it, then took Steve off the gurney. He put Steve in the back seat of the Camaro, then went to the driver's side.

"Chin! Kono!" Danny yelled," I'm taking Steve to the hospital, he needs help now, or he may not make it."

"Be safe, me and Kono will be there shortly."

With that Danny got in the car, and started it. Luckily no bomb went off, so Danny began the drive to Tripler Medical Center. He had the lights and sirens on, and kept a close eye on Steve. He seemed to be doing ok, but had new burns up and down his already battered body. When Danny pulled up there were staff waiting with a gurney. He picked Steve up out of the car, set him on the gurney, and watched as new equipment was hooked up to him.

"Sir, can you tell us anything that may help us?" one nurse asked.

"Yeah," Danny said. "He has three GSW's to the abdomen, possibly drugged, electrocuted, was waterboarded, exposed to smoke from a bomb, he has deep lacerations from knife cuts, and had multiple hits to the head."

"Alright, I need a full blood work up done, oxygen mask, IV line started, and someone page Nero!" the same nurse yelled.

Danny stopped as far as he could go, and went back to the waiting room. He sat in the chair and thought about what had happened. Danny knew he never should've let Steve go. Then none of this would've happened. They'd be back at HQ filling out piles of paper work. About ten minutes late Chin and Kono walked into the hospital waiting room.

"Any news, brah?" Chin asked.

"No nothing, they should be taking him to surgery soon though. How about you guys? Did you get anything?"

"Yeah, we found Chris in one of the rooms, and got him before he could escape. Apparently, his ride never showed up. HPD is sending him to Hawala as we speak," Chin said.

"Good."

They all sat there in silence for hours. Every now and then they'd doze off, or go for a coffee run. Then finally, a doctor walked through the doors. All three of them stood up, and looked at the doctor. The look on his face made them all think bad news was soon to come.

 **That's all for now folks! Sorry it took too long to update, life's been crazy! On top of it my eye decided to act up, so I couldn't see out of it the best. I'll try to update as soon as possible, at least once before next Tuesday. But next week I may not be able to update, due to a trip I have for school. So, until next chapter…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Late Revenge**

 **Clover0724**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

 **A/N: Hi guys! This will probably be the last chapter... but I am planning on making another story! And I'd like your opinion on which one you want:**

 **Steve has a kid**

 **Steve struggling with depression**

 **Steve as a kid**

 **Once again thanks for the great reviews! So, here's the final chapter of** _ **Late Revenge**_

"Hi, my name is Dr. Johnson. I operated on commander McGarrett, as well as some other surgeons. Commander McGarrett had to have multiple skin grafts due to the burns on his arms and legs. He has a concussion, but that isn't severe. We found some drugs in his system, but none of them were life threatening. The lacerations were stitched, and will leave permanent scarring, we may need to find a better solution for that though. Now the gunshot wounds, one of them nicked an artery, but we repaired it. Another hit his stomach, fortunately causing minimal damage. The third gunshot wound went into his gallbladder, and we were forced to remove it."

"My main concern though is his lungs. Pneumonia has already set it, so we have him started on antibiotics. However, between smoke inhalation, and water inhalation, he's very weak. Right now, he is intubated and heavily sedated. Hopefully within the next few days we can lighten him up on the sedation. Any question?"

Danny let it sink in before asking," What did you mean when you said a better solution for the lacerations?"

"Why don't you all come with me, and we can come up with a solution."

Danny, Chin, and Kono got up, and followed the Doctor. They went up the elevator to the level the ICU was on. They stepped out, and went into a room right by the nurse's station. There was on small cot with folded blankets on it, a TV, small dresser, bathroom, and two chairs with a green cushion on them. Then in the middle of the room was Steve.

He was pale, and almost as white as the sheets. Danny saw the bag of blood hanging on the IV pole, and it just made reality hit him harder. The doctor stepped forward and pulled down the blankets, then Steve's hospital gown. His whole chest was covered in gauze. Then the gauze were removed revealing the stitches and message.

 _I Killed an innocent man named Nick Taylor_

Danny was horrified to say the least. Kono had tears in her eyes, and Chin tried to comfort her. Danny knew the doctor was going to have to hurry, or else Danny would lose it.

"Obliviously you know what's behind this message, and it seems personal. So, we can cover it up, but it would have to wait till the commanders stronger. And with the medicine he's on, his head won't be completely clear. So, it's up you, Detective Williams, to make the decision."

"Yeah, cover it up. With how much he's shirtless, I'm sure he won't want to be reminded of it."

"Ok then, we'll schedule that soon. For now, there's a bed for whoever stays overnight, as well as two chairs. I'll see you all soon."

The doctor walked out leaving Danny, Chin, and Kono to decide what to do.

"Well, obliviously the governor won't let all of Five-0 stop, so how about for nights we come in shifts, and we all come for lunch?" Danny suggested.

"Sounds good. You can start then either me, or Kono will go next."

"Ok then."

"It's been a long day so me and Kono should head out. See you tomorrow brah."

"Later Danny."

"Bye guys."

Danny pulled up one of the hospital chairs, and sat down. He listened to the sound of the machines, and prayed Steve would get better soon. Danny wished they would've known Steve was there. Then this wouldn't have happened. Plus, when has jumping to conclusions eve worked? Danny was the one who said it to. _That really made it all on me_ , he thought. He soon found himself fighting sleep, so he went over to the cot. Danny finally gave into the exhaustion of the day's events.

 **Three days later**

He could hear noises, some familiar, some new. He recognized Danny's voice, but couldn't understand what he was saying. Soon Steve realized there was a tube down his throat, and let out a soft moan. Danny grabbed Steve's hand, and felt Steve squeeze his hand back.

"Steve, squeeze my hand again if you hear me." Danny felt a small squeeze again. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

Steve tried his hardest, and soon opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. He saw the doctor coming closer, then he shined a light in Steve's eyes. Steve turned his head, but soon found it was a bad idea with the tube.

"Welcome back commander. How about we get that tube removed?"

Steve nodded, and felt the tape taken off from around his mouth.

"You may feel a little bit of pressure, but there shouldn't be any sharp pains." Then the doctor pulled the tube out, and it was replaced with a nasal cannula. Danny gave him water, and it felt good to feel the moisture in his throat.

"So doc, when can I get out of here?" Steve asked.

"Not for a while. You still have one more surgery."

"What do you mean?" Danny and the doctor looked at each other, then Danny spoke. "Steve do you remember when Chris Wrote on your chest, well we've decided it would be best to cover it up. But you were still weak, so we wanted to wait."

"Why didn't you ask me about this?" Steve asked.

"Because the medicine may affect you thinking, so we didn't want you to regret your decision."

"When is the surgery?"

"Today," the doctor said. "We should be getting you prepped now, so I will see you soon," and he walked out.

A nurse walked in, and got Steve ready while Danny talked to him. Steve looked down at his chest, and memories all came in. From killing Nick, to in the ware house with Chris. He should've listened to Danny. Then none of this would've happened.

"Steve, you can't blame yourself. No one can change this, but we can make it better. Trust me, if I could change it I would."

Before Steve could reply, a nurse came in and took him into surgery.

 **Five days later**

"Danny, I'm fine."

"Eight days ago, you were in the hospital, with a tube down your throat!"

"I'm super-SEAL, remember? I'll be fine."

"I'll be fine he says, just wait till you're not."

"So, you want me to get worse?"

"No."

"Good. Are you going to give me a ride home, or am I going to call a cab?"

"Do you even have clothes?"

"Yes, because I saw you put them in the closet this morning."

"I still think this is stupid."

"Well, I'm ready to go."

With that Danny and Steve made their way to the Camaro. As soon as Steve was inside, he was fast asleep. Danny looked over at him, and was glad he was getting back to normal. But before he could go to Steve's, he needed to fill his prescription. Even though the doctor didn't know when Steve would try to leave, he knew he would. So, Danny was given the medicine in advance.

When they got to Steve's, he walked around to the passenger side and woke Steve up. At first Steve told him to go away, but finally got up. Steve slowly made his way into the house, and fell asleep again once his head hit his pillow.

"Hey, Danny."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything you've done."

"Anytime partner."

The next morning when Steve woke up, he felt good and refreshed. He took a shower, longer than normal, but had to skip his swim. He looked in the mirror, and was still haunted by the scars that were left. He knew they'd fade, but it was still a daily reminder. He went downstairs to find Danny snoring on the couch.

Steve simply laughed, and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. It was good for him to be home. To heal in a familiar place where he wouldn't be bored. Steve even thought about going into the office. When the coffee was done, he heard a noise that was Danny coming into the kitchen.

"Before you even think about it, you're not going into the office."

"To late Danno."

"Seriously, you just got out of the hospital from life threatening injuries, and you're ready to work? Can't you just be human, and admit when you need to stay down."

"But then I wouldn't be super-SEAL."

"You're unbelievable."

 **That's all for now folks! Please review what you want the next story to be, and I will work on it as soon as possible. So until next story…**


End file.
